Change your ways
by xXxhardcorexXxsXe
Summary: Kagome is a girl who decides not to date, due to Kikyo. Could Inuyasha ever make her change her ways? Also what is going on with Kikyo? Not knowing things, suicide, marraige, and breakups, all come forth in the this story. Check it out. R&R please
1. The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, but my self.   
  
I hope you enjoy this this story.!  
  
Chapter 1: They New Guy  
  
Kagome was a very popular girl in school. Captain of the cheerleading squad, yearbook designer, and newspaper editor, but one thing. She doesn't date.  
  
"Kagome! Guess who i'm going to the dance with!"Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Miroku, finally I get a chance with him!"  
  
"Oh, so exciting."Kagome said sarcasticly while walking to her locker.  
  
"Hey Kagome."Rin said.  
  
"Oh hey Rin."  
  
"Hey, Sango have you seen the new guy?"  
  
"Ya, he is SO hot."Sango said  
  
Kagome didn't pay attention to their conversation.  
  
"Oh, there he is."  
  
Rin and Sango turned Kagome around to face him.  
  
The new guy started to walk in there direction. He was eyeing Kagome down. Then Kikyo stepped in front of him .They ended up having a conversation until the bell ran.  
  
Kagome walked to her fist period class. The whole class was talking about the new guy. After the bell rang again, Mrs. Kiana walked in with the new guy right behind her.  
  
"Good morning class.I would like you to meet Inuyasha."  
  
All the girls(Except for Kagome) started to giggle.  
  
"Inuaysha please sit next to Kagome. Kagome would you please show him around."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kiana." Kagome said while raising her hand, so Inuyasha knew where to sit.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her, but she just looked away. 'What's up with that girl?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Through out the day Kagome and Inuyasha were going around the school.  
  
"Can I ask you a question about yourself?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is it that you don't seem interested i me like all the other girls?"  
  
"I gave up on guys"  
  
"So your lez? COOL!"  
  
"No it's not like that. I went out with this guy name Hojo for about five months. Then I started to get really mad when he wasn't around. Then one day I found out that he was cheating on me with a girl I hate named Kikyo. After all that I made a vow saying I would never go out with another girl until Kikyo got what she deservered.!"  
  
Inuyasha just stared with his jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm sorry. Not all males are that way ya know."  
  
"Yes, I know but I sometimes whish that wasn't true."  
  
Inuyasha was getting to know the 'REAL' Kagome. That she doesn't like being popular. She hates being smart, and that she wants to find true love.   
  
"Kagome, nice hanging with you today. Can I have your phone number?"  
  
"Yes here it is." Kagome said while handing him a piece of paper with her phone number on it.  
  
"See you tomorrow Kagome!. I'll call you tonight."Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh My Gosh Kagome! You just spent the whole day with the most hottest guy in the school! Plus I heard he was the hots for you." Rin said. Kagome blushed and tried to hide it.  
  
"Ooooh, Kagome's got a CRUSH!" Sango said.  
  
"NO I DON'T," Kagome yelled.  
  
Kagome ran home when she got hom she noticed her little brother was on the phone.  
  
"Ya, Kgaome has this long slender thing that vibrates. She usually screams a littl bit whe she is using..." Sota stopped in mid sentenced and started to scream. Kagome started to chase him around the house. She got the phone away from and said,"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Sorry. That was my little brother. He likes to make up lies."  
  
"It's okay. I have an older brother who does those kind of things."  
  
"Hey, I got to go."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Bye Inuyasha!"  
  
The next day at school Kagome went early. She was rumaging through her locker singing:  
  
"Say my name say my name  
  
when nobody is around you  
  
say baby i love you  
  
if you ain't playing games  
  
say my name say my name  
  
you actin pretty shady  
  
ain't callin me baby  
  
you betta say my naaame..."  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
Kagome turned around. She blushed . It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I heard you singing, and the saong says to call you baby. So I did."  
  
"Oh..okay"  
  
"Hey kagome would you like to hang out with me tonight?"  
  
"Ya sure!"  
  
Inuyasha walked away. Then Sango and Rin ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Oooh, Kagome is finally going on a date." Sango said.  
  
" I am? But we're just hanging out." 


	2. Feelings

Dislaimer: I don't own anybody but my self. !  
  
Chapter 2: Feelings  
  
That day Kagome thought about her ad Inuyasha "hanging out" thing.   
  
'Would this be considered going against my vow? I like him, but it's wrong. I hope he likes me. WAIT, what the hell am I thinking'  
  
"KAGOME!" Sango yelled  
  
"Oh sorry," Kagome said while shaking her her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts.  
  
"So Kagome are you and Inuyasha a couple?" Rin asked.  
  
"You, guys. You know I won't date. No cute boy is going to get me that easily." Kagome said.  
  
Sango and Rin started to giggle. Then Miroku, Inuyasha, and some guy that looked like Inuyasha walked passed the three girls.  
  
"Ooh who is that hunk next to Inuyasha!"Rin said while blushing.   
  
After class Inuyasha came up to Kagome, Sango and Rin with Miroku and the mystery guy.  
  
"Everybody, this is my older brother, Sesshomeru. He is a senior." said Inuyasha.  
  
"ooh, I like I...Oh my name is Rin. I'm a sophmore."  
  
Sesshomeru looked at her. He was pretty interested in her.  
  
Rin and Seshomeru ended up having their own conversation. Same as Sango and Miroku. So that left Kagome alone with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course not."Kagome said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you've been very quite since I called you baby this morning. Are you mad about that?"  
  
"No, I liked it when you called me..."  
  
Sesshomeru, Rin, Sango, adn Mirokuwere all staringat her and Inuyasha. They were all waiting for Kagome to slip up and tell how she felt for him.  
  
"Well I need to go to class. Bye guys." Kagome said while leaving.  
  
After class Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.  
  
"What was up with you earlier?"Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sorry, so am I still going to hang out with you tonight??"  
  
"Ya. Meet me at the mall. The main entrance. See you then."  
  
"Okay, bye Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was completely happy that she was going to hang out with Inuyasha. She didn't want anybody to know.  
  
Kagome met up with Inuyasha at the main entrance and they shopped and walked around the mall.  
  
"Are you hungry?"Inuyasha asked?  
  
"Yes, a little."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had some ice cream. After they were done they started to walk around again. They went into Claires a jewelry store.  
  
"Aaw, that is so pretty," Kagome said pointin at a necklace that said'Baby' Inuyasha picked it up and bought it."Here" Inuyasha said while putting the necklace around her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Well I wanted you to have it."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for spending the day with me. bye baby,"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Bye,"Kagome said while puttin her hand were Inuyasha kissed her.  
  
Kagome went home. She was the most happiest girl on the earth. She would never tell anybody that she liked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, Phone!"Sota yelled.  
  
"Hello Kagome speaking!"  
  
"Hey Kagome this is Inuyasha. Do you have a minuted?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Would you ever change your ways for me? I like you a lot."  
  
"Inuyasha I can't. I told you. I am neve going to date anybody until Kikyo gets whats she deserves.  
  
"Okay will you hang out with me tomorrow. Just over here at my place?  
  
"Ya, sure"  
  
"Okay Kagome. My brother needs to use the phone. He wants to call up Rin.'  
  
"Okay, good-bye Inuyasha. Hold on wait I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I liked the kiss you gave me."  
  
"Really? okay."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
" I love it when you call me baby."  
  
"Okay good-bye baby"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kagome hung out with Rin and Sango the next day at school Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek."Here," he said. He gave Kagome a note. then he left.  
  
"Kagome her kissed you,"Sango said.  
  
"Kagome you are SO lucky," Rin said.  
  
"Kagome are you listening?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome wasn't listening at all. She was looking at the noted. It was directioins how to get to Inuyasha's place.'What am I doing. I'm going against my vow. Hold on no i'm not! I just said I wouldn't date. We're just haning out.'Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha was very excited about that night. He liked Kagome so much.  
  
The bell then rang and everybody went to class. There was an announcment.  
  
"Good morning everybody. I have some bad news. Kikyo was found dead last night. We found the killer. Narkau is behind bars for his crimes. Please I am very sorry. Goodbye.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She always wanted something to happen to Kikyo, but nothing like this. She felt guilty and ever started to cry a little bit.  
  
"You don't have to come over tonight if you don't want to." Inuyasha whispered over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked over at him with tears in her eyes and whispered back,"No i'll be there." 


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: As we all know that I don't own IY gang..but don't i wish  
  
Chapter 3:Nightmare  
  
Kagome was on her way over to Inuyasha's place. She found her way. 'He has a nice house,' she thought while knocking on the door. Inuyasha answered the door.  
"Oh hey, I thought you weren't coming."  
"I said I was."  
"Well come in."  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a tour of the house. They were outside of one of the rooms.  
'BAM BAM BAM BAM'  
"What's that?" Kagome asked "Oh that is Sesshomeru's room. Rin is inside there."  
Inuyasha and Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha led Kagome to his room. She sat on his bed and he sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry about Kikyo,"  
"It's okay. I just feel guilty. I wanted something to happen to her. Then something does happen. I feel bad. I'ts all my fault." Kagome just started to cry her eyes out. Inuyasha embraced her to give her comfort. She held him tightly she didn't want to let go.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes, he was possesed. He kissed her. He licked her lips looking for entrance. She opened her mouth and there tongues met.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Kagome said after pulling away.  
"No, i was the one who kissed you.  
She kissed him this time. What they didn't know wat that Rin and Sesshomeru were spieng on them. They saw everything.  
"Kagome, I know this isn't the best time to ask, but will you go out with me?"  
"Inuyasha, I ..okay"  
"OOOOhhh!" Rin said. He and Sesshomeru started to giggle and they went back into his room.  
"Well I need to go," Kagome said. Inuyasha walked her home.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow" Inuyasha said. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Okay bye," Kagome said while walking inside.  
  
Kagome started to do her homework and she fell asleep.  
"Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha said "I love you too."  
"Hey did you hear Kikyo didn't die. She just got into a coma. She got out of it last night."  
"Okay"  
"Are you going to still stay with me?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, see you then.  
  
Later on that day Kagome went over to Inuyasha's place. Sesshomeru answered the door.  
"Hey Kagome"  
"Hey"  
"Inuyasha is in hi room"  
"Thanks"  
Kagome waled into Inuyasha's room. Inuyashawas in bed with Kikyo.  
"How could you?"Kagome yelled.  
"Sorry, wait," Inuyasha said while jumping out of his bed and trying to put his clothes back on"I thought she was..."  
Kagome ran home.  
Ring Ring Ring  
Kagome's hand hit her alarms clock. 'Wait , was that just a dream. It felt so real...but if it was a dream I wouldn't consider it that. It was more like a nightmare.'  
  
Kagome took a shower a shower and thought about the dream, she got dressed. "Mom, i'm 'not feeling good can I stay home today," Kagome pleaded.  
"No dear. You're trying to get out of something and it isn't going to work," Kagome's mom said while leaving to go to work.  
  
'I hate mothers,' Kagome thought on her way to school.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you doing?"Inuyasha asked "I'm okay,"  
"Did you hear?"  
"What?"  
"Rin and Sesshomeru told everybody that we're an item. Is that cool with you?"  
"Yes, but that is kind of mean. We could tell everbody about them in the room."  
"Well everbody knows about that as well."  
The first bell rang and they went to class. There was another announcement.  
  
"Good morning students and staffs. Police and surgens have noticfied the school that Kikyo isn't dead. She is in a coma due to serious beating to the head. She hasn't woke up,but we all pray that she will."  
  
Everybody was talking about why Kikyo got hit in the head. Kagome started to worry'If Kikyo wakes up and finds out about Inuyasha and I she will do something. Kagome wrote a note to Inuyasha it read ' Hey, I can't come over tonight I have some things to do. Love ya!  
  
Kavome passed it to Sango, she passed it to Rin, rin passes it to Miroku, then it finaly got to Inuyasha. Kagome was waiting for the note and thought and then she saw a note appear on her desk it read:' Okay, if you get done early come over. If you don't come over i'll callyou tonight at eight. You really love me'  
Kagome wrote back:' Yes I really do . Do you love me?'  
  
Inuyasha wrote back but the not was taken away by Mrs. Kiana. She read it out loud. "Aaw Kagome and Inuyasha are in love. So sweet. you guys make me want to puke. "Well go and puke on youre ugly self." Inuyasha said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your the most bitchest asshole in this school. I'm out of here." Inuyasha left the class room. Kagome ran after him scream," Inuyasha wait!"  
Kagome caught up with the angry Inuyasha.  
  
"What was up with all that?"Kagome asked.  
"Well that was an insult. Nobody should say that kind of shit about you and I."  
"Well why do you care about what other people think. As long as we know how we feel about each other, then it shouldn't mean anything. Inuyasha no matter what I love you."  
"And I you."  
Inuyasha and Kagome just started to make out in the middle of the hall. Right in front of a class. The whole class was just staring at the couple.  
  
"Excuse me, You two go staight to the principals office right now."  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked around tosee who just said that.  
"Down here punks."  
The looked down. It was the hall monitor Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha went to the office giggling. Kagome knocked the door.  
"Come in"  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.  
"Why are you two here?"  
Inuyasha told everything that was going on.  
"Just call me Kaeda. I feel more comfortable that way. I see that you two have never gotten in trouble this whole year so far. So youre punishement is to write a thousand word essay on love. Turn it in tomorrow. I will read them on the morning announcements.  
"Okay Kaeda," Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison .  
Well there is the end of that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm moving 


	4. Kikyo is Back

Okay well I know that I haven't been updating my story or anything. But I got my own laptop, and that means I'll be on whenever I want to be on. So I decided that I'm going to update all my stories. Well I hope this chapter is pretty good. I know it isn't long or anything, but it's the best thing that I could think of. So here is the story.

Chapter4: Kikyo is back

Kagome ran back towards her house. It was bad enough that some of her nightmare had come true, but on top of that she was in enough trouble for her to be grounded for a life time.

'Why does all the bad stuff seem to happen towards me?' Kagome said while walking through the door to her house.

"Why in the hell, are you home early, young lady?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"I walked out of the class with Inuyasha mom. Oh ya Kikyo is still alive."

"Well, you're grounded. Your punishment is for you to go to the hospital and give Kikyo some get well flowers. Understand me?"

"Yes mom," Kagome said with a little bit of attitude.

Kagome was walking done the street towards the store. Miroku was just standing outside the door.

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am, and why are you here?"

"I got into trouble for the stunt I did at school. So my mom decided that giving Kikyo some get well flowers was a wonderful punishment"

Kagome went inside after Miroku nodded in respect. Nobody liked Kikyo, not even her parents did. Kagome picked up some flowers and started off towards the hospital. She made it there, and walked up to the third floor, and to the room that had the numbers 15 on the side.

'Here I go,' Kagome thought while opening the door. Kagome just stared. Kikyo looked so bad. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Kagome couldn't help but gasp for air. She hated Kikyo with all her might, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Kikyo. Nobody deserved to look that.

Kagome set the flowers down next to Kikyo's bed. Kikyo started to turn. Kagome didn't want Kikyo to wake up while she was there. It would make her feel even worse, to here Kikyo being a bitch, while she looked so horrible. So Kagome was leaving the room. While she was shutting the door she heard her name. She turned and looked back at Kikyo, and sure enough, she was awake.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I brought you some get well flowers."Kagome said, trying to hurry things ups, so she could leave.

"Kagome, please don't tell anybody how I look please." Kikyo said in a sweet voice. Kagome had never heard Kikyo actually be nice for once. It was always sarcastic and rude remarks.

"Why would I ever do something like that? I know you and I have our differences, but I would never do that. Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose"

"Who did this to you?"

"My father," Kikyo said while then she passed out. All Kagome heard was a loud 'BEEP' coming from a machine that was hooked up to Kikyo. Nurses and doctors came through the door. The were running around the room yelling and talking all at the same time

Well there is chapter 4. I'll be updating the story ASAP. Please R&R


	5. Mistakes

_**Okay well like I promised, I said I was going to update soon. So here is the new chapter. I just wrote it, so hopefully its pretty good. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 5: Mistakes

Kagome just stood there in shock. Kikyo had stopped breathing. Kagome couldn't handle it. She just wanted to be like "yes, she is finally dead. Now nothing wrong will ever happen again. My life is worry free." But that wasn't how she was feeling. Her head was going crazy. Saying things she would never expect her to think, because of her hatred "Get out of there before you start to cry. You love her like a sister. Find out if there is anything you can do." Except Kagome just stood there, and a single tear ran down her face.

One of the nurses, who was told to take Kagome out of the room said, "We're trying everything we can for your sister. Hopefully she'll be okay."

Kagome didn't even care that the nurse had called Kikyo her sister. She just wanted to be okay. The nurse walked her out into the waiting room. Kagome contemplated about what she should do. If she should stay there, or go home. No, she couldn't go home. She had to stay there and wait to see if Kikyo was going to make it.

Kagome then started to read a magazine, and dozed off. The same nurse who escourted her out of the room tapped Kagome on the shoulder. The nurse had a happy face on. It was fake alright, but it was still happy. That was all that Kagome cared about.

"You're sister is alright now. She had a minor heart attack. I suppose she thought of something, or said something to worry her. Since she was already in bad condition, its just triggered something. If you would like you can go see her."

"No thanks, just tell her that Kagome said that I hope that she gets better soon."

The nurses face was just blank, while Kagome left the waiting room and left the hospital.

'Great, Inuyasha is going to be mad at me, for being really late. But oh well. This was defiantly worth it.' Kagome thought on her drive to Inuyasha's house. She got out of the car, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Kagome," Rin said.

"Since you and Sesshomeru have been going out, you practicly live here don't you?"

"I suppose, I never thought of it that way. I just thought of it as spending time with my fian, I mean boyfriend." Rin said while holding out her left hand. It had a gorgeous ring on it. Kagome just couldn't help but stare in awe.

"He gave you that? That means that you guys are engaged?" Kagome said.

"Yes, since its everybody's last year, he said as soon as we graduate that he wants to marry me. That means this summer."

"Okay, well Inuyasha is here right?"Kagome asked.

"Of course, when is he not?" Rin said sarcasticly.

On Kagome's way to Inuyasha's room Kagome thought ' Wow, first Miroku gets Sango pregnant. Then Sesshomeru and Rin are getting married. People now in days.'

Kagome didn't even think about knocking on Inuyasha's door and just walked in. She looked at him. Inuyasha on his bed, hand in his pants, and a porno magazine next to him. Kagome blushed and closed the door.

"I'm so, so , so sorry that I didn't know. I wasn't expecting that." Kagome yelled through the door.

"It's alright," Inuyasha said a little bit embarrassed. While opening up the door.

"I'm also sorry that I'm late. I wasn't expecting to be so late"Kagome said while kissing Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"So, your not mad about the porno? And me wacking off." Inuyasha said.

"Why would I be. It's healthy. And it's better then you going and getting prostitutes." Kagome said while walking into the bedroom. Inuyasha had left the magazine out.

"Oh so its playboy. I've already read this issue." Kagome said while flipping the pages. Inuyasha just stood there amazed. He had never met a girl who looked at or read porno magazines.

Inuyasha thought ' Now that is my kind of girl'

Inuyasha sat on the bed next to Kagome. Kagome tried to give him a quick peck on the lips, but Inuyasha put his hand on her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome instantly opened her mouth, knowing that Inuyasha wanted her to. The stayed that way for a little while until Inuyasha thought he could push his luck. Inuyasha started to push Kagome down, and Kagome let him, her laying down with Inuyasha on top of her. Inuyasha put on of his hands up her shirt, then taking off her bra they broke the kiss and Kagome threw her bra onto the floor. Inuyasha then started to kiss Kagome's neck while circling Kagome's nipple. Kagome moaned softly. She knew she wanted anything and everything that Inuyasha was doing.

Inuyasha then took it one for step. He started to unbutton her pants and unzipped it. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, seeking if it was okay with her. She nodded in agreement. He then pulled her pants off, while she took off her shirt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mostly naked body. Kagome then started to take off Inuyasha's shirt, adoring his muscles Kagome touched them. She then took off his pants with his help. It seemed as if the were enjoying more looking at each others body then getting any action at all.

Inuyasha then started to take off her panties, until Kagome stopped him.

"You do have a condom right?"Kagome asked

"No, only geeks wear condoms."

"Well then, we're not going any further."

"Why not. So your saying you love me, and that you would do me with a condom, but you wouldn't do me natural."

" I love you and everything, but I don't want to end up like Sango."

"fine then bitch, if your going to be that way, get out of my house."

Inuyasha just stared at her while she gathered up all her clothes and then putting them all back on. Kagome was of course upset that he would react that way. She just thought she was to young to have a kid. Maybe like sometime in college or even after. But not now, and ruin any oppurtunites that she has in the future.

"Inuyasha you're a total bastard. I hope you rot in hell" Kagome said while slamming his door. Sesshomeru and Rin came out of Sesshomeru's room to see what was going on. The knew that Kagome was pist. Just they didn't know why.

Kagome drove home and called Sango on her cell. It rang about 3 times and then Sango answered.

"Hey sango its me Kagome. Me and Inuyasha just broke up." Kagome said, getting ready to cry.

"I'm so sorry. He doesn't even deserve you anyways."

"Well tomorrow at school could you do me a favor by not talking to him."

"Ya, I sure will."

"Thanks, cause tomorrow at school. It's going to be a living hell for him."

_**Okay well I put in a part at the beginning for one of my fans. She decided that Kikyo not ruin everything. So that will be different. Since she is always killing stories. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I sure will be updating as soon as I can. Don't forget to review.**_


	6. Friends

**_Sorry it has token me so long to update. Well here is the chapter hope you enjoy_**.

Chapter 6: Friends

Kagome got home in tears. She got out of the car and went through the front door and slammed it. Her mother who was in the kitchen just stared at her. Kagome gave her a horrible look and stomped her way upstairs.

She went into her bedroom, and turned on her laptop. She wanted to play solitaire. But when she got on she got side tracked, and started to read fanfics. Her mother came into the room.

"Young lady, who the hell do you think you are throwing a fit like that?"

"I'm sorry, I just got made at Inuyasha, that's all."

"Tell me what happened."

"No, just leave me alone."

Her mother just looked at her, and left the room quietly. Kagome felt bad for the way she had acted. She was tired so she lyed on her bed awaiting slumber. Then it took her.

In the morning she heard her alarm clock go off and kagome slowly reached for her alarm and turned it off. She really didn't want to go to school. She wanted to avoid the world. Mostly Inuyasha. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. It was as if Inuyasha was possessed or something.

She went through her closet. She didn't want everybody to believe that she was truly going back to her punker ways. So she put on a pink shirt that said " Bite me" with pack man below the wording and a pair of white capris.

She left the house and drove her moms car to school. While going into school everybody was just staring at her. Kagome didn't care. She went to her locker and there was a note sticking out of it. She took the note and saw it was from Inuyasha. She opened it and it said,

'_Dear Kagome,_

_Last night I wasn't acting like myself. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I sure don't' deserve you after what I did last night. Please forgive me. I'm not asking you back out. I just want us to be friends, and maybe after that, you can start to trust me again and we can go out. If you forgive me please meet me out in the courtyard.'_

Kagome couldn't help but to go to the courtyard. Even though what had happened last night she loved him. While she was walking she had seen Sango. Sango ran up to Kaogme.

"Where are you going. Your first class is the other way."Sango said.

"Inuyasha wrote me a note. Here you read it." Kagome said while handing her the note. Sango just looked at Kagome confused, and then opened it and started to read it.

"Oh my goodness. That is so sweet. Are you going to the court yard to tell him you forgive him?"

"I'm going to tell him how I feel. And that I also forgive him."

"So does that mean I can talk to him?"

"Yes, Sango." Kaome said while walking off back towards the courtyard.

Kagome was outside looking for him. Then she saw him by the tree. She walked over to him. He didn't even notice her coming. He was to much in his own thoughts. Hoping that she would come and forgive him.

Then she poked him on the shoulder and then sat next down to him. Inuyasha just looked at her and smiled.

"Kagome I'm so.." Inuyasha said but kagome just put her finger towards his mouth to make him quiet down.

"Inuyasha, last night was you did was a horrible thing. It was really jacked up. I do forgive you, and I love you. But I need some time for myself. I'm not breaking up with you, its just that means I'm not going to be all over you."

"I understand," Inuyasha said, slightly happy that she had forgiven him. The bell had rang, and So Kagome and Inuyasha got up and started to walk towards there first class.

The sat down in there regular seats and endured the day. It was probably the most boring day in there schooling lives. As soon school was over Kagome went straight to the hospital to see Kikyo.

She went into Kikyos room and she wasn't there. So Kagome went downstairs to the front desk and asked where she had gone.

"Her father picked her up about an hour ago."

"NO! How could you?" Kagome yelled running out of the hospital. She new Kikyo was in grave danger from her dad. She had to do something.

**_Okay sorry I didn't mean to leave you that way. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. LOL don't forget to review_**


	7. Believe

_**Hey everybody. Sorry for the cliffy last chapter. I just had to leave it off, lol. I think that this chapter should be fairly good. I can't promise it will be up to everybody's standards, but oh well. Thank you everybody that has reviewed. If you guys hadn't I would have stopped a long time ago. Well onto the chapter.**_

Chapter 7: Believe

Kagome had no clue what to do. All she knew was that she needed to get help. She ran home, knowing that she could tell her mom anything. She ran through the door and yelled mom. Nobody answered. Kagome ran through the house looking for her. She wasn't anywhere to be found. She then saw a note in the kitchen. Kagome already knew what it was about. It was telling her how sorry that she was gone and that she would be back soon.

Kagome ran out of the house, still confused. She wanted to tell the cops. But what would happen if the cops showed up and Kikyo was alright. So she did the next best thing she started to run towards Kikyo's house. Kagome saw Inuyasha while she ran, and he just looked at her. So she stopped.

"Inuyasha please come with me, don't ask, just come," Kagome said while signaling him to run with her. Inuyasha ran with her. Confused on why they were running, he wanted to know where they were running to.

'I hope I get there in time,' Kagome thought while she ran to Kikyo's house.

Inuyasha then noticed that they were going to Kikyo's house. 'But why would we be going to Kikyo's house. Why are we running to Kikyo's house is more like the question. I thought that they were rivals. Or are they?"

They had finally gotten there. Kagome just stood there for a second trying to catch her breath. Just looking at the house. Until they both heard a high pitched scream that they knew came from Kikyo. Kagome went up to the door and banged the door and ringing the door yelling, "Kikyo try to open the door! Somebody, anybody please open the door," Kagome tried to twist the doorknob but it was locked. Inuyasha told Kagome to move and Inuyasha ran the door down. It was silent inside. Then they heard a huge 'BANG' above their heads.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran up the stairs and went into the bedroom that they heard the bang. There was Naraku with Kikyo halfly dressed, with bruises all over her body. Scratches on her face, crying.

"Get away from her now!" Kagome commanded

"What are you going to do about it little girl," Naraku said while letting go of Kikyo and started to come towards Kagome. All Kagome managed to do was scream and Inuyasha punched him in the face. Naraku fell down backwards; he wasn't expecting it from the boy.

"Get up, and I'll kill you, understand me you bastard?" Inuyasha said. Naraku just snickered at the boy. Naraku got up and walked passed the boy. Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha terrified. Naraku gave the three a quick smile and left. Kagome went to the window and saw him leave in his car. Then she went to Kikyo.

"Did he do anything to you?" Kagome asked.

"He had hit me, and he was trying to rape me, but you guys got here in time," Kikyo said while looking for her shirt.

"Can somebody please tell me how you knew that she needed help?" Inuyasha said while looking away from the undressed Kikyo.

"I'll explain all of this when Kikyo comes over to my house and we call the police." Kagome said.

"No, I can't do that. Then he'll do something worse then I could ever imagine." Kikyo stated with tears starting to pour out of her eyes once again.

"Kikyo, nothing is going to get solved if we don't do something about this. So hurry up so we can leave before your dad gets back."

Kagome had once been to Kikyo's house. When they were friends. That was back in Elementary School. You would never see one of them without the other. But then in middle school they went there own ways. Kagome missed the old days, but then at the same time when kikyo and her were fighting it was fun. Kagome went downstairs and used the phone. She called her mother.

"Mom, please come pick me up at Kikyo's house right now please."

"What's going on honey?"

"I'll tell you after you pick us up."

"Okay I'll be there right away."

Kagome walked back upstairs to tell Inuyasha and Kikyo that her mom would be right there. Inuyasha was just looking at Kagome while she walked up. He didn't want to invade Kikyo's privacy, and if he did that he would piss off Kagome as well. That was the last two things that he wanted to do in this moment of time. He knew that something serious was going on. Something highly bad, but him and his baka self just couldn't understand.

There was a beeping sound coming from outside. Both Kikyo and Kagome looked outside. It was her mother.

"Lets go guys," Kagome said while holding onto Kikyo. She was unstable. They walked outside and her mother just stared. She couldn't believe her eyes, and she knew what ever happened was something that needed to be involved with the police.

"Kikyo, what is going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Mom, well," Kagome started to say

"Mom nothing. Your name isn't Kikyo is it? I asked her not you,"

Kikyo bit her bottom lip. Tears started to come out of her eyes. They become a puffy red. While her mother drove, Kikyo explained what had been going on for the previous year.

Kagome's mother and Inuyasha couldn't believe there eyes, nor there eyes. That something was going on and that they never had a clue.

They had gotten the Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha you call the police right now. Kikyo you go inside and make yourself feel like home. You might be here for the next couple of days. Kagome stay in the car I need to have a word with you." Kagome's mom said.

Inuyasha and Kikyo got out of the car and did what her mother had asked of them. Kagome stayed in the car. Ashamed of what ever her mother was going to say. She knew it wasn't going to be anything pleasant.

"Kagome why hadn't you told somebody. I know you knew about it. Why didn't you tell me?" Her mother said while a single tear rolled down her face.

"She told me not to. She knew if I told somebody that they would surely call the police. And her father said if that would ever to happen that he would get out of jail and kill her. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I was afraid for her. I was also afraid if I told then he would find out that I told and kill me as well. I'm so naïve for believing these stupid things."

"You're not stupid honey. You just jump to conclusions. Well we better get inside. The cops will be here soon"

Kagome just stayed in the car. She had started to cry. It was her fault that Kikyo gotten hurt this time. She curled into a ball in the back seat and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep. She had a rude awakening and that was by somebody knocking on the window. Kagome looked at the figure but she couldn't see who it was.

_**Okay well there is the chapter. Please review. It seems that I get my best writings when it late at night. Lol till next time sango**_


	8. Poems

_**Okay well I like this cliffy thing. It seems like it makes the writers anxious for the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you everybody that has reviewed. You guys are so wonderful for taking time out to read my stories and then reviewing. Well on to the chapter finally. Oh yeah sorry it took me so long to update!**_

****Chapter 8: Poem

Kagome didn't know what to do. All the doors were locked so the only way the person could get in was if the person broke the window. The person was talking but the voice was muffled. She had gotten the courage to open the door. She held her breath while unlocking the door. She the opened the door slowly, hoping that it wasn't Naraku.

"Kagome, I couldn't find you and then I looked out here. Why were you in here so long? It's dark." Kagome looked up and it was Kikyo.

"I thought you were somebody else," Kagome said while breathing hard and putting her hand on her heart trying to make is go slower.

"Oh I'm sorry if I scared you. The cops already left," Kikyo said while giving Kagome a hand to help her out of the car. Kagome took her hand and got up. It was slightly cold and she had gotten the goose bumps. Kagome and Kikyo ran into the house. Kagome's mother looking at them strangely. They walked upstairs and there was Inuyasha sitting the bed.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked to Inuyasha.

"Your mom said I could stay here tonight if I felt like it. But I have to sleep in the other room, and I had to make sure it was okay, and it is." Inuyasha said while getting up and walking up to Kagome. He was about to kiss her but Kagome rejected him. He had forgotten that there were on a friend only base kind of thing.

Kikyo looked at them strangely. She had known that they were going to hook up and everything. But she hadn't known what was going on while she was in the hospital. She felt quite strange just staring at the two who were staring at each other.

Inuyasha thought to himself, 'I wish Kagome would just forgive me. She doesn't know how much I need to hold her. But I can't really complain I'm the one who screwed up everything between her and me.'

Kagome walked down to her desk and she started to do her homework. She didn't have a clue what to do after what Inuyasha had just tried to do. She had to do something getting it out of her head, but that is all she kept on thinking. So she decided to write a poem instead.

_My Fear_

_Life is stupid we all know this_

_But because of you my life is in total bliss_

_Every moment thinking of you_

_There isn't much a girl can do_

_When her heart is filled with love and joy_

_And this is surely could annoy_

_Somebody just like me_

_Cuz I never knew how happy I could be_

_But now I know what is beneath my skin_

_What is there and what has been_

_I wish you could have stayed out of my heart_

_That there was no love to start _

_But wishing isn't what you get_

_And I know that but I won't let_

_It destroy my goals and dreams_

_So I'm saying this loud and clear_

_That a thing called "love" is my biggest fear_

Kagome looked at the poem in disgust. She was about to crumble is up and throw it in the trash until Kikyo grabbed it out of her hand and started to read it.

"Don't read that!" Kagome yelled while trying to get the poems back from Kikyo. Kikyo just kept on reading it.

"You were going to throw that away, it was so good Kagome," Kikyo said while handing it over to Inuyasha whom started to read it himself.

"No, I..." Kagome was about to say.

"Is that how you truly feel Kagome," Inuyasha said while giving her the paper back. He had a sad look on his face. As if she had just told him he was an asshole.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said while walking up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at her confused with her actions. It seemed as if she was about to kiss him

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied.

"This poem is..."Kagome started to say

_**okay well I know that this chapter wasn't all that long, but it still was good hopefully. And if you are wondering about the poem I wrote that. I'm not the best poet as you can totally can tell, it was just how I felt about a special person that is in my life. Well there you go. Please review.**_


	9. coming out

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to reply. I'm having some problems with my laptop. And also there are other things going on at home. So I've been so busy.**_

Chapter 9: coming out

"That is how I feel," Kagome said while tears were about to come out of her eyes. She knew it was the truth, but she didn't want anybody to know that. She especially didn't want to let Inuyasha know. It was her thoughts, from deep down inside.

"So you love me but you wish you didn't? Is that right?" Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Inuyasha I love you more then life itself. But after what you did I don't know if I could trust you. Can't you understand? It's breaking my heart knowing that we both love each other and we're not together." Kagome said while looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"I think I'm going to go," Inuyasha said while about to leave. He was in the door way when Kagome spoke up.

"No, I want to talk to you. I just told you everything and you tell me you're going to leave? What in the world is up with that?"

Inuyasha looked backed at her. "Kagome what do you expect me to say? You have been making me feel like the bad guy lately for that one night. We already said our sorrys what else do you want me to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him. She felt awful for what she had said. She felt like an idiot for writing a poem while everybody was around. Kikyo just was standing there looking at the two. She felt quite odd so she left the room and went downstairs. Kagome watched Kikyo while she was walking. Kagome had to think of something to say,

"Well you not talking so I might as well go," Inuyasha said while leaving the bedroom.

"Inuyasha, would you go back out with me?" Kagome said to herself quietly while he left the bedroom. She had screwed things up for them even though the poem was a good thing. Kagome felt helpless. She felt like a horrible person who was always doing wrong. But she was always the good one, the one who was always helping others.

Kagome laid on her bed and turned on her television. She looked through the channels and didn't see anything interesting on. She looked out in the hallway. There was Kikyo and Inuyasha whispering to each other. Then Inuyasha peeked over Kikyo's shoulder and saw Kagome. Kagome jumped back fully laid back down acting as if she hadn't even try to see what was going on. Inuyasha looked over again and smirked. Then he continued to talk to Kikyo. Kagome didn't have a clue on what they were talking about, but it had of been serious or Inuyasha wouldn't have had the look on his face

_**Okay well I'm truly sorry that the chapter was so short. I'm just really tired, and I'm hurting. I used to have health now I have p.e and the teacher wore us out. Till next time. Oh ya please review and thank you all to the people who have been reviewing and review each time.**_


	10. Whats going on?

_**Well this chapter won't be all that interesting. I'm really sick, and I had nothing better to do then update my story. So thank you everybody who has reviewed this story or any of my other ones.**_

Chapter 10: What is going on?

Kagome fell asleep. Even though she wasn't dreaming it seemed as if she was thinking about everything. Her worse fear was to have her heart broken again. Then Inuyasha came into her life and showed her that there was nothing to be afraid of to love. Kikyo was what she was afraid of ruining everything. Then she gets hurt and then she wasn't afraid anymore. Now Kikyo was back. Even though the two were now friends, was she still cold hearted? Would she still try to take Inuyasha away from her?

Kagome woke up and got out of bed. Kikyo was in bed sound asleep. Kagome just gave her a dirty look and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and took a coffee mug out of the cabinet. She set it on the counter next to the coffee pot. She turned it on and went to the refrigerator. She took out a bagel and the cream cheese. She put the bagel in the toaster and then poured the hot fresh coffee into her mug. She sat at the table drinking her coffee waiting for her bagel to be done. She couldn't believe that there was only one more month of high school left. Then there would be summer and then college.

The toaster gave a small ding and she took it out and spread the cream cheese over it. She looked over to the clock. She still had an hour till school started. She ate her bagel and then walked back upstairs. She looked through her clothes deciding on what to wear for the day. She then looked back at Kikyo. She decided that she needed a day off from school, after what had happened. She picked out a green shirt that said "I'm better then you!" She also took out a pair of black pants and went into the bathroom.

She started the water and then turned on the shower. She took about a 10 minute shower. She wanted to look some what different today, so she brushed her teeth, got on her clothes, and put her hair is pig tails. She hadn't done that since middle school. She thought she looked cute with her hair done in this particular way.

She got out of the bathroom and then jumped a little. Kikyo was just standing there in the hallway.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked

"Oh no, I was just wondering why you hadn't woke me up." Kikyo said in a drowsy voice.

"I was going to let you stay home from school today. Then tomorrow would be your first day back to school," Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay then! Well I guess I'll go back to sleep then." Kikyo said while turning back around and heading back to the room.

Kagome then looked at the clock again. She only had fifteen more minutes till the first bell rang. She gathered her things and headed out of the door. She decided to walk today other then taking the car. It only took her five minutes to walk, and it was a beautiful day. It was sunny, but not that hot.

Then a car got next to her. It was filled with a bunch of guys. Kagome didn't even know any of them.

"Hey good looking, I heard that you dating finally. So do you want to hook up?" The guy in the passenger's seat yelled out to her. Then he winked and whistled at her.

"Sorry boys, but I have a boyfriend." Kagome said. She didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't have one. She used to, but not anymore.

"Well he doesn't deserve you. You should have a man like me" The guy said.

"Well I'm going out with Inuyasha. If you have a problem go talk to him about it" Kagome said to all the guys. All the guys talked to each other and then just drove off. Kagome was wondering why they just left like that. Kagome had finally reached the school, and she looked around. Everybody was just staring at her.

When she walked everybody whispered to one another. Finally Miroku came up to her.

"Kagome is it true? That Kikyo is staying at your house?" he asked in a whispered tone. Kagome just looked at him confused. Nobody knew about it, except for Inuyasha. But why would he tell people, when she told him not to?

_**Okay well there is the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review**_


	11. Angry

**_Okay well I really haven't been getting many reviews lately. Maybe two, if that for each chapter lately. So I would like more reviews. My birthday is in 17 days! I really want this story to be as great as others ones that I've seen that have like 100 reviews. That would be amazing, but if not thank you everybody who has ever reviewed my story. Well since I'm pretty boring I'll just let you read the story._**

****Chapter 11: Angry

Kagome was highly angry at Inuyasha. How could he have just told everybody about Kikyo. It wasn't any of his business anyways. Kagome started to walk down the hall is haste. She saw Inuyasha at his locker. He turned and looked and her, smiled and gave her a small wave. Kagome went up to him and slammed his locker shut. Inuyasha just stared at her with a grimed face expression.

"Kagome, you seem angry." Inuyasha said while taking her hand off his locker and trying to re-open it.

"How could you just tell everybody that Kikyo is staying at my house?" Kagome said while taking his hand away from the locker. Trying to get his full attention.

"Why would you think I would do something like that? I respect your privacy, plus anyways how could I tell everybody when I just got here?" Inuyasha said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Kagome could tell that he was telling the truth. So how did everybody know that Kikyo was staying with her then? Kagome just left Inuyasha standing there, and then she turned back to him.

"What were you and Kikyo whispering about the other night?" Kagome asked in a solid tone.

"We were just talking. We both thought you were sleeping so we wanted to be quiet."

"Well it didn't look like you guys were just talking. It seemed serious."

"I was just asking her about everything that was going on. I didn't want to say something wrong and she jump down my throat. So she explained everything. Do you think I was hitting on her or something?" Inuyasha said while lifting her chin with his finger. He looked at her sad face.

"To tell you the truth yes, I know me and you aren't an item anymore, but I still care for you. Can't you tell?" Kagome said with a small smile.

"I think everybody can tell," Inuyasha said with a laugh. Kagome looked behind her and there was a crowd. Just watching and listening to her and Inuyasha's conversation. Kagome started to laugh. Until she saw something posted on the bulletin board. There was a notice. It was pink with red letters. It read,

'_Kikyo is a slut. She is a bitch. She is everything you could ever think about! She is living with Kagome. She is trying to steal Inuyasha! Beware of the slut!'_

Kagome just sat there. Tears in her eyes, Naraku had to of done this. He is mad about them calling the police. Inuyasha came up behind her and read this. He had not a clue who could have written it.

"Who ever wrote this I'm going to beat the shit out of them. If any of you guys know who did it, tell me. They are in a world of hell," Inuyasha said while clenching his fist.

She was hoping to have a great day, but it seemed as if nothing was coming her way. The bell for first hour had rung. Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled. So maybe one thing was going her way.

_**Okay well I'm sick with the flu. And I have a major headache. So this is all I'm updating with. Please review. If not I'll haunt you down. J/K. Thanks**_


	12. Together Again

_**Okay well I had nothing better to do, because I can't sleep. So I decided that I could update my story. I'm really getting into it. More drama to come in further chapters. Don't forget to review!**_

Chapter 12: Together again

The day at school went by slowly. It seemed very agitating. Kagome looked up at the clock by the exit. Only five more minutes of school. She anticipated, she wanted to get out of the boring situation.

"Kagome, are you even paying attention?" Ms. Kiana said.

"And if I wasn't?" Kagome said in a snotty voice. Kagome didn't know what came over her all of the sudden.

"Kagome, if you weren't such a good of a student you would be out of here," The teacher said while walking back over to the board. Kagome just gave her the death glare. She couldn't stand this teacher one bit. She looked over at Inuyasha and then back at the clock. She still had another three minutes.

Kagome started to tap her pencil onto the table. Waiting for the day to finally finish. Kagome started to tap her pencil in a steady beat. She started to rock her head to the beat.

She looked up at the clock one last time. She had a minute left. She put her notebook, and pencil into her back pack. The bell rang and she waited till her and Inuyasha were the only ones left in the room.

"What are you doing tonight?" Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand. Kagome looked down at the two hands intertwined. Kagome looked back at his face and smiled.

"Nothing, are you asking me out?" Kagome said with a cute giggle.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome started to walk out of the classroom. Inuyasha followed right behind her due to his hand still around hers.

"No, I'm not doing anything tonight? What do you have in plan?" Kagome said with a wink.

"What was that for? I was thinking about us going out to eat. After that I don't have a clue. Or we can go to the movies and see Are We There Yet?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome contemplated, while walking towards her house. She was wondering what Kikyo was going to do. If she was going to ask if she can come, or if she was going to stay out of it. She hadn't done anything with Sango in a while, but she was busy all the time it seemed like.

"So what do you think," Inuyasha said while tugging a bit on her arm making her come out of her gaze. Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I think that seeing a movie sounds fun. I haven't gone in a while," Kagome said while looking at him.

They had reached her house. Kagome opened the door, and it smelt horrible. Kagome looked at the kitchen, it was trashed. So was the living room and dining room. What in the world could have happened? Kagome walked upstairs up to her bedroom and there was nobody in there. But the room wasn't trashed, it looked the way it did, when she left. She looked into her mother's bedroom, and it was perfect as well.

The only place that she hadn't looked was the bathroom. The door was closed and locked. Kagome banged on the door. But nobody answered, the bathroom fan was running.

"Go down stairs, and get me a knife so I can unlock the door." Kagome said while giving Inuyasha a slight push. Inuyasha walked downstairs and rummaged through everything. He found a knife finally and ran up the stairs. Inuyaha gave Kagome the knife and she opened the door.

Kagome jumped back in horror at what she was witnessing.

_**Okay I know that was a total cliffy, but I think it's funny. Please review!**_


	13. OD

_**Sorry it took me a while to update. I had school, and since I was absent all week, I had a ton of make up work to get. So now I'm going to be pretty busy with that. Plus lately I've been really into poetry. You guys should check it out. I think that they are okay for beginners. Well enough of me boring you with my ugly life, here is the chapter!**_

Chapter 13:OD

Kagome jumped back in horror at what she was witnessing. Kikyo was sprawled on the floor. Her wet hair stuck to the cold tiled floor. Kikyo's face was just terrifying. Her eyes opened, with her eyes balls looking the other direction. Her moth slightly opened. In her right fist there was a bottle, it usually contained her Zoloft pills. Which she took for depression, and the bottle that was usually filled with 65 pills was now empty.

"Call 911 right now!" Kagome screeched as she ran over to Kikyo's limp body. Kagome put her ear against Kikyo's chest. She was still breathing. Kagome shook Kikyo's body trying to awaken her. It was no use, it would have been like shaking a stuffed animal, and nothing was going to change. Inuyasha came back up the stairs, and ran over to Kagome. He put his arms around her shoulders trying to pull her away from the disgusting sight.

The ambulance came and the men ran through and pushed Inuyasha and Kagome both away. They were talking so fast it seemed as if they were even speaking a whole different language. The picked her up and they headed her out of the door. Kagome just stood there, she wasn't crying. She just had a look in her eyes that nobody would ever want to see. They were dark, depressed, and sad all at the same time.

Inuyasha stood by her side. He had to make sure that she wouldn't go off and try something stupid. He knew that Kagome had gotten closer to Kikyo lately. It was even hard for him to stand his ground on this situation. It was horrible to see anybody on there death bed.

"How could she just do something like that?" Kagome said in a soft whisper. Not as if she was looking for an answer, just speaking aloud. She stared at the spot that Kikyo had laid. She couldn't believe that Kikyo would try to take her own life, after she had done so much to make her life seem wonderful.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome. He was praying the best for Kikyo's sake. Even though he didn't know her all that well, nobody deserved to die before there time. And he knew that if sure wasn't her time.

Kagome's mother came home in a hurry. She had received a phone call from the hospital. Stating that Kikyo had over dosed in her house hold, now she had to go to the police station as soon as possible. Kagome's mother came through the door raging, and crying at the same time.

"Kagome how could you just let Kikyo do something as stupid as that?" Her mother yelled. Grabbing Kagome from Inuyasha and slapping her in the face.

"I came home. I did all I could. What else was I supposed to do?" Kagome asked while salty tears poured out of her eyes. Why did her mother care so much about what happened to Kikyo.

"Kagome we need to talk. There is something that I haven't told you about Kikyo, and she doesn't even know this yet," her mother said while walking down the hall with Kagome right behind her.

_**Short chapter we all know this. But I couldn't let everybody just keep on waiting right? Well review, more things to come up soon!**_


	14. Can't Believe

**_Sorry I've been busy. Since my birthday is on the 20th, I have a lot of planning to do. So I think this is going to be one of the last updates I'm going to do until after my b-day. Plus also I have a lot of school work, plus I have friend that I hang out with. I remember when I never did anything except sit in front of my laptop for hours at a time, and now in days I'm never around. Well finally here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah thank you everybody who has ever reviewed. You people are the reason why this fanfic keeps on going._**

Chapter 14: Can't believe

Kagome just looked at her mother. She had no clue what her mother was about to tell her. She walked over to the couch and silently sat down. Watching her mother closely, she had never seen her mother act this way.

"Honey, well to tell you, Kikyo is your sister." Kagomes mother said with her head hanging low. Kagome's jaw just dropped, it was as if it was going to hit the floor. How could her mother keep a secret like that away from her for this many years? How could she just let her hate her like that?

"Why?" Kagome only managed to get out. Tears flooded her eyes, for there were no tears falling. Kagome sat there dumbfounded. She had known Kikyo for so many years. Did that make Naraku her father then?

"This is really not the time to explain all of this," her mother said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Mom, this is bullshit. You tell me you have to tell me something. So you do, and you don't explain anything to me. How the hell am I supposed to react? Are Kikyo and I twins? Is Naraku my father? Why did you two split up? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Her mother had cut of Kagome before she could say anything more. Her mother looked ashamed, and Kagome had a small pit in her stomach. Of course she was angry with her mother for many reasons at the moment, but nobody deserved to be treated the way she had just treated her mother.

Kagome got up from the couch. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys and walked back into the living room where her mother sat crying. Kagome just stared at her. She jingled her keys a bit, her mother looked up and Inuyasha came around from the corner. She had both of there attentions. So now she knew what they had to do and that was to go to the hospital and see how Kikyo was.

They all got into to the car. It was so quiet, it seemed so awkward. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and turned on the radio. The radio had the song "Well be missing you," and Kagome just stared at the radio. She was about to cry when Inuyasha touched her shoulder. She looked back at Inuyasha. She put her hand on top of his, and she gave him a small smile. Inuyasha then smiled back at her, and then he started to hold her hand. Kagome's mother looked over at the two, and she smiled a bit herself. She only wanted the best for the two.

They had gotten to the hospital. Getting out of the car slowly afraid of what was going to happen. Kagome took a deep breathe and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. The walked into the hospital, but they couldn't find the front desk. There were nurses and doctors running, and talking everywhere.

Her mother grabbed her hand and led them through the crowd. It was very hard to hear over everyone's voices. The nurse told her mother where to go, and so her mother led the way to the room.

They reached the room, and tried to walk in, but they were stopped by another nurse. She had her head bent down low, and she just shook her hand. They all looked through the window. Kagome looked over at the heart monitor that was in the far left corner of the room. There was only a straight line, she wasn't breathing. Doctors were trying to do everything possible, but it was hopeless.

The doctor came out of the room, tired. He looked at the three who were just standing there staring at the scene. Kagome couldn't believe that she would have done anything after she tried to save her.

The doctor walked over to Kagome's mother and pulled her aside. He whispered thing, but Kagome couldn't hear anything. Her mom brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. Tear started to fall, but she didn't have a clue why her mom was crying now. It was obvious that Kikyo was dead, but could she have died another way other then over dousing?

_**Okay well after so long I finally got the story updated. I think it was okay. Please review!**_


	15. Realization

_**Okay well I finally had gotten the time to type up the chapter. Also I was having a problem with thinking of some ideas. So now since I've had some time, I got it all settled out. Thank you everybody who has reviewed, and don't forget to keep on reviewing.**_

Chapter 15: Realization

Kagome walked into the bedroom that Kikyo laid still, pale, and cold. She looked over at the body and couldn't believe a thing that she saw. There was hole in her right temple, from a gun shot. Her pointer finger circled around the hole, until somebody walked inside. Kagome jerked her hand back and put her hands behind her back.

It was Inuyasha, he walked over to Kagome. He kissed her cheek, and wrapped his arms around her, while she felt his tears drop on her shoulder. She looked up at his face, and watched as he cried. Kagome took his arms away and started to look at the hole once more. Inuyasha quickly noticed where Kagome's gazed. He started to examine the hole, and it looked like a bullet hole.

He walked out of the room, and pulled the nearest doctor he could possibly find. He dragged the nagging doctor into the room, and showed him the hole. The doctor's eyes grew wide, while his pupils grew small. He just stood there in awe, and finally called somebody on the phone that was in the room. He was speaking English of course, but you couldn't understand him at all.

Plenty of other doctors filled the room. Soon enough Kagome and Inuyasha were pushed out of the bedroom, staring at the rambling doctors. Then a guy with a jacket on entered the room. All Kagome could notice is on the back of his jacket she read "CSI". Kagome took a step back. She couldn't believe it; she knew Kikyo would never kill herself. It had of been Naraku, but who would listen if she told somebody? Of course her mom, and Inuyasha would listen, but she needed to get somebody, so she could make a difference.

"We need to go tell me mom, I know Naraku did this," Kagome said while trying to pull Inuyasha. But he just stood there and stared through the window. It seemed as if he had fallen in love with her.

"Inuyaha!" Kagome screamed trying to get his attention. Finally he shook it off and looked over at her. Trying to act all innocent he gave her a quick smile and then tried to see what she was trying to say.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said when he noticed he wasn't getting the exact response he was looking for.

"You didn't hear what I said did you?" Kagome said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"No I'm really sorry. I've never been around when somebody has died. I just keep on getting images that it is you in there. You being dead would be the worse thing to ever happen in my life. It took me this long to get you, and I would never want you taken away." Inuyasha said while another tears rolling down his cheek slowly.

"Inuyasha you really feel that way?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha felt the little box inside his pocket. He knew what he had planned on doing today. He wasn't expecting all these horrible things to happen in less the five hours. The only bad thing is he couldn't ask right this moment, they had just lost a person, and this would be very hypercritical.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her down the hall way. They say her mother sitting in the waiting room, just looking very solemn. Kagome kneeled down on both knees in front of her mother, and started to explain everything that she had just witnessed. Her mother grew with angry and stomped out with anger yelling,

"Naraku is going to die for this bull shit!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were humungous; they had never seen her with so much anger. They knew when she said something, it would come true.

_**Okay well there is the chapter. As you guys can tell I'm about to finish my story. There is probably going to be around 8 chapters. Maybe even more, it all depends on how I take the story. I have to versions in my head brain storming. One is short, the other is longer. So you guys will just have to wait and see. Thanks everybody for reading my short chapter. Please review! Oh yeah and thanks to all of my wonderful fans this is my highest reviewed story so forth. Please check out some of my other works. **_


	16. Wrong Conclusion

**_Okay well I have a lot of time on my hands. I have to start preparing for high school. Looking at what kind of credits and things like that to see what classes I'll get this following year. I tore something in my knee doing gymnastics, so I'm in a bunch of pain. I've been so bored I'm watching Dr. Phil. Well other then that I'm very amazed at how well my reviews are. Thank you everybody! Oh yeah, I'm taking a break from my other stories until this one is finished. It is just too hard to do so many stories at one time. Plus my other story isn't getting a lot of reviews. So there you go!_**

Chapter 16: Wrong Conclusion

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Kagome's mother who was raging with anger.

"Ms.Higurashi," Inuyasha was trying to say, but she just yelled back.

"My name is Emma, call me that. If your wondering where were going, we're going to where me and Naraku first met. He used to spend hours there a couple months ago, because I saw him. Now its time for me to get my revenge."

Kagome and Inuyasha just stopped walking as soon as she finished talking. They just stood there as they watched her mother walk off into the darkness. Both of them knew what was going to happen. Emma was going to kill Naraku, it was very obvious. So they didn't want to be part of it, and there was no way in hell they could stop her for what she was about to do.

Her mother looked back and noticed that they weren't behind her anymore. That was surely a good sign. She didn't want to get them into trouble, because of her doings. She couldn't believe the man she fell in love with many years ago, could ever do something like this. He had two children with her, and ended up killing his own daughter.

She found him sitting on the curb. He looked up, and then looked back down at the ground.

"I knew you were going to come here," Naraku said in a shallow voice.

"How could you kill her?" Emma said while she shakily took a gun out of her purse. She pointed to gun towards Naraku's face, and tears rolled down her face. He didn't look up at her; he knew what was coming up.

"Answer me now!" Emma yelled while anger. She just wanted to shoot him right then, but she couldn't. She still loved him, even though all the stuff that had happened she couldn't get rid of the feelings.

"I didn't kill her; I left her a note, telling her that sooner or later I'll be getting her back. That is all. She probably couldn't handle everything that was going on so she took her life."

She lowered the gun again, and then all you good hear was a huge "boom". As birds flew above her head and tears rolled down her rosy cheek even quicker. Losing a daughter, then killing her ex husband. What in the world was life coming to? Sirens over came all other noises. Then she noticed that she needed to get away. She needed not to get caught. She needed to stay out of jail, for Kagome, and most of all for her self.

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to her houses. She wanted to look around the house for as many clues as she could find. She went into her bedroom and she found a note on the desk. It read:

_Kagome and Ms. Higurashi,_

_Thank you guys for taking me in. I really did appreciate it, but unfortunately I would just because you wonderful people even more pain, and trouble. Sooner or later I would have died, so I have taken it a bit early. One day you guys might realize how much I hated it hear, and you guys could forgive me. _

_From the deepest pits of my heart,_

_Kikyo._

Kagome stood there is horror. She had just blamed everything on Naraku, when it was Kikyo who had killed herself. Now her mother was on an escapade, to kill him for all the wrong reasons. She darted for the door, and her mother was sitting on the porch. She was crying tremendously, and then Kagome started to babble.

"Mom, Naraku didn't kill Kikyo. She killed herself and," Kagome was interrupted by her mother.

"Honey, I already know all of this. I talked to Naraku. He even seemed a little upset. I was just tired of him, so I thought if I killed him nothing bad could happen. I'm sorry Kagome, now I've ruined your life. I'll be going to jail. I won't be around, I'm so sorry." Emma said in a small voice, not trying to be too loud. She didn't want anybody to over hear her conversation.

Kagome quickly held her mother. She felt so bad, because she was the one who opened her big mouth about what she thought was going on. She was just so distressed about what happened, so she jumped to conclusions without thinking. Now her mother was going to be taken away. She had just found out that she had a sister, and found out who her dad was. Now both of them were gone, and her mother was going to leave her. She was going to be all alone. It was one of her biggest fears to be all alone.

Her mother hugged her back and then sent her back inside. Kagome went into her bedroom, and hugged her big stuff animal that was on her bed. It was a giant frog that Inuyasha had given her a while back, and then Inuyasha entered the room.

He sat next to her and just looked at her. He was worried about her. Nothing has ever happened to Inuyasha that was this bad. So there wasn't really anything he could tell her to do. He had never been in this situation until recently.

Kagome took her radio controller and turned it on. It was the song "I'll miss you" by Aalyiah. (A/n I might have spelt her name wrong, but yeah) Kagome thought it was pretty ironic that, that song came on at that exact moment. Inuyasha put his hand in her, giving her reassurance. They held each other hands, while laying down listening to the radio. It had been an exhausting day so they both fell asleep soon enough. Before they knew it the phone was ringing. Startling Kagome, she woke up and got up. She took small drowsy steps until she was at the phone.

"Hello, Kagome? Why aren't you at school?" It was a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Sango. I just woke up to tell you the truth. I went to sleep early last night and I forgot to turn on my alarm."

"Okay then. Do you have a clue why Inuyasha isn't here too?"

Kagome looked over to the good looking, but cute sleepy Inuyasha. She had a smirk on his face, and he was just about to wake up.

"Yeah, I do have an idea were he is. We'll be there soon." Kagome said while getting off the phone. She jumped back into the bed and laid next to Inuyasha. She kissed his lips gently, and thought he was still asleep until he responded. He kissed her back, and then Emma came into the bedroom.

"Nice to know that you two are awake now. I was going to just let you guys stay home today because of yesterday. I over heard your conversation, so I believe that you two are going to school." Her mother said sweetly. As if nothing had gone on at all. She was all cheery, and seemed like she was ready for anything.

"Yes mom, we're getting right now." Inuyasha gave a small laugh and then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Yes, I can tell," her mother said while a wink and left the bedroom.

Kagome and Inuyasha started to laugh non stop about there encounter. It was funnier then anything. Kagome and Inuyasha thought of a strategy to get by the day, and it was, think nothing ever happened. If people ask, lie. That was there new theory.

_**As I promised I wrote a long chapter. As if you guys are a tad bit confused. No Inuyasha and Kagome are not going out. If you guys remember Kagome said that they could stay friends. But now it seems more like friends with benefits. Also I used one of my reviewers idea a bit. Thank you so much. I didn't know how I could had made this chapter so long and interesting all at the same time. Usually I dread typing these, and thinking of ideas, but this time that is all I wanted to do is type. That is why I had such a quick update. Well there is the chapter, please review.**_


	17. One Step Closer

_**Okay well it seems like I'll be able to update at least once a day, if I am able to get on. Usually I can get on without a problem since I have my own laptop. Also since I can't walk because of my knee, I really don't have anything more fun to do. Okay well I'm going to keep my life a little bit shorter so we can get on with the chapter! Oh yeah somebody asked me for my screen name. I don't know which one you wanted so aim: totalykrys2003 Yim: crazysk8erchikyahoo MSN: totalykrys2003hotmail. So there you go.**_

Chapter 17: One Step Closer

They had finally gotten to school. Only five minutes before lunch. That was a wonderful thing that meant there wasn't much of the day that they had to encounter. They walked down the halls and it seemed like everybody would just stop and stare at them. As if they had some sort of label on their foreheads. Kagome thought it was some what strange to be getting all this attention, for no exact reason. Inuyasha was enjoying it because she liked to be noticed.

The bell had rung and Inuyasha and Kagome were the first ones inside the cafeteria. Kagome went straight to the soda machine. She seriously needed a sprite. Inuyasha went to there regular table that they sat at. Kagome came back, and Inuyasha gave her a little push.

"You get yourself something, but you don't get me anything?" Inuyasha said in a playing voice.

"Oh, you wanted something; you want me to get you something right now?" Kagome said while getting up.

"Yeah, actually I do want something." Inuyasha said.

"Okay then what do you want?" Kagome said while getting ready to start to walk to the soda machine again. People started to crowd in the cafeteria.

"I want you to go back out with me," Inuyasha said. It seemed as if it echoed in the cafeteria, because everybody ended up being quiet. Watching everything between the two. Waiting for her answer, anticipating. Kagome looked at the innocent Inuyasha, practically pleading for her to come back to her.

She contemplated about what she was going to do. Yes she loved him more then anything, but would happen if he tried to have sex with her again, and she wasn't ready. Would he accept the truth, or fight it again? It would make her the happiest person on the planet if she started to go back out with her again. What exactly was she supposed to do? She knew what she wanted to do, the whole time.

"Yes Inuyasha!" Kagome stated. A huge smile grew across Inuyasha's face. He was one step closer to what he actually wanted to be. In the end this was better then her not being with him at all.

"Aw!" Kagome and Inuyasha both heard. They looked around and they saw the whole gang. Which this was one of the first times that they were entirely happy to see them. Sesshomaru had his arm around Rin, who was just grinning up a storm. Miroku and Sango looked quite intent as well. Then they saw Ayame, who was holding Kouga's hand. They were just walking by, but Ayame gave a quick nod, to the them, and kept on going.

Life seemed great, and Kagome and Inuyasha were getting acknowledged for everything it seemed. It was good things too, some people even said that Kagome had wonderful looking shoe laces. That was some what odd, for her, but Inuyasha was loving every moment of it. It was keeping his mind off of the other day. It seemed it kept on replaying in his mind.

School was over sooner then they thought. They walked back over to Kagome's house right away. They wanted to make sure that Ms. Higaruahi was still home. They got there and they smelt wonders. They entered and it smelt so great. The kitchen was booming. There were pots all over the stove, the oven was on. There were things on the counter. Ms. Higarushi was in the middle of everything.

"Mom, why are you cooking so much?" Kagome asked while tying to walk through the kitchen.

"It felt like a wonderful day. So I thought I could make a wonderful dinner." She said with a smile on her face. "You two just go play along, till I call."

Kagome and Inuyasha started to laugh at the last thing that she had said. She was acting as if they were still seven years old. They couldn't complain about that either, because they were going to get an awesome dinner.

"What a concept, my mom found something to do." Kagome said, with a cut little giggle.

"Finally your mom can get out of your ass," Inuyasha said.

They went upstairs into Kagome's room. Kagome sat on the seat in front of her desk, while Inuyasha sat on her bed.

"Why do you have to be so far away from me?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh you want me over there? Well to bad." Kagome said with a smirk.

Inuyasha got up and tried to get Kagome out of her seat. While she laughed, he tried to pull her up. She clenched the bottom of the seat. She loved playing with Inuyasha.

Finally she gave in, and she fell on top of Inuyasha. She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him. They made out for a good five minutes until her mom came into the room.

"When I said you two go play. That didn't mean that you should kiss under my roof."

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes bulged out, and looked at her.

"I was just messing with you two. I only came in here to tell you guys dinner is ready." She said while leaving the room and closing the door once again.

"How does she catch us every time? Is it a mother instinct or something?" Kagome said while getting up and brushing herself off. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder in an "I don't know" way. He got up and went downstairs and then went downstairs.

The looked at the kitchen table, there was enough food to feed a third world country. It was a good thing that her mother found a hobby to take up most of her time, but to cook this much.

Kagome sat down at the table and only glanced at the food. There was no way that she could ever even try to eat all of this food. Inuyasha sat down and just started to grub away. He ate as if this was the first time in his life to eat.

Kagome took some food, and then went into the living room. She was bored, so she turned on the television. She put it on the Disney channel and started to watch, The Extremely Goofy Movie. She used to watch this movie all the time. It was so funny.

Inuyasha soon was by her side, watching it.

"Exactly why are we watching a cartoon?" Inuyasha said in a questioning voice.

"I love this movie, no matter what. I want to go to dairy queen do you want to go?"

"Sure that sounds fun."

Kagome put on a jacket and then they went and started to walk. Dairy Queen was only down the street. As they walked in It seemed like the whole school knew that they were going to be there. They both got butter finger blizzards. They paid and just left. Not even thinking or looking back at the crowd.

As they ate and walked home Inuyasha started to talk.

"Do you ever want to get married?" Inuyasha asked.

"One day I want to. What about you?"

"Yes, do you want any kids?"

"Yes, I want three. I want two girls and a boy, or two boys and a girl. Exactly why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. It seemed we're never talked about our futures." Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand.

"I want to study living cultures. That way I can travel the world. After I've gotten that out of my system I want to settle down and have a family. To be a home mom, and spend time with my kids. Be the best mom ever, yeah I might sound crazy, but oh well."

"You don't sound crazy. You sound like a normal person trying to make something out of yourself. I think that is really cool. I want to become a doctor."

Kagome started to laugh.

"What is so funny Kagome?"

"I never could have pictured you wanting to be a doctor. Also that seems awesome. We better get home before my mom starts to flip out." Kagome said while walking the rest of the way home. They reached for the door, and they saw a bunch of people inside the house.

They walked in and all they heard was "Congratulations!" With streamers, and sparkles all around.

What was this all about?

_**Okay well I hope you guys are enjoying these longer chapters. So there you go, please review!**_


	18. Hurting ones feelings

_**Wow, I guess I'll get my goal which is 100 reviews by the time I'm finished with my story. When I am finished with it, I'll put a list of all the people who have reviewed, for a grand thanks. I would have updated earlier today, but I walked down to my mom's work. I'm trying to let me go to the mall tomorrow, so I've been lying saying my knee doesn't hurt anymore. Yes I know I'm pretty pitiful but oh well, that's me! Okay well here is the chapter.**_

Chapter 18: Hurting ones feelings

Kagome just stood there in awe. What was going on? She hadn't done anything, it wasn't her birthday. So exactly what was going on? As she started to walk in there were plenty of people inside. Family members and school mates. Even there were some people that she had never seen before in her life. As she looked around there were presents on the kitchen table. There were cute little decorations around the house. Was this the reason why her mother had cooked up so much food?

She looked around for her mother. She definitely needed an explanation for all of this. Then she saw her mother in the kitchen catering. She walked over to her mother, and her mother had the biggest grin on her face.

"Mom exactly what in the world is going on?" Kagome asked while taking all of the things out of her mom's hands and sitting the items on the counter.

"I knew this day would finally come. I'm so happy that it was Inuyasha." She said while giving Kagome a hug. Kagome just pushed her back and gave her a distressed look. Her mother gave her a look as well.

"What's wrong honey?" Emma said. Now she was confused on what was going on.

"You are confusing. Mom what is going on?"

"You and Inuyasha are engaged. Aren't you excited?"

"What?" Kagome's voice echoed through out the house. Who said that the two were engaged? Was this why Inuyasha was asking all those strange questions?

"Inuyasha didn't propose to me. Who said that he did?" Kagome said in a softer tone.

"He didn't? Then why was it that everybody was calling the house saying congratulations? I could have swore that you two were. Just by the way you have been acting with him."

"Mom, were just going back out. That is all. I don't know why people would even think I was engaged to him. I think this is pretty strange, because he was asking me questions about marriage when we were walking home. What am I supposed to tell everybody now? Since they all think that him and I are getting married?"

"He wants to marry you. It's pretty obvious. He even asked me if it was okay if he asked you. The reason for that is because he thought I disliked him. I believe that you two should just act like it, so people don't get angry or anything. You better go off and tell him before he says something wrong."

Kagome just nodded and left the kitchen, and started to search for her pretend fiancé. She searched through the living room, the family room and then she decided that she could just go to her room. There was Inuyasha sitting there with a small little box in his hands. She just stood there in the door way watching him keep on opening and closing the box. Kagome got a small glimpse of what was inside. It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"I wonder if I should just ask her now. Maybe it's too early." Inuyasha said towards himself out loud. He looked at the ring one last time.

"I really want to ask her, but what if she denies. I'll feel like the biggest idiot in the world. I believe that she would say yes, but I just don't know. I love her more then anything; more then I could ever say or show. Life without her would be pointless."

Kagome felt as if she was just invading his privacy so then she walked into the bedroom. Acting as if she had heard or seen nothing at all. He saw her walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. So he quickly closed the box and hid it inside of the pocket of his coat.

"Now I've finally found you, I was looking every where for you. So I thought you were up here, and I guess I was right." Kagome said.

"Well I was just contemplating about a couple of things. So was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yes, do you know everybody is here yet?"

"No, I asked a couple of people, but some people just laughed and asked me if I was kidding. Then I felt like a stupid head and left."

"Well it's because they all think we're engaged."

Kagome giggled, while Inuyasha kept a straight face. He was wondering if she was laughing about the whole concept of them being engaged. So maybe it was stupid and hopeless about him asking. Or maybe she was laughing because everybody thought of such an outrageous thing.

"So, then what exactly are we going to do? Break the news and tell everybody that we're not engaged?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well before I tell you anything. I want to know if the reason why you were asking me all those questions earlier was because you were truly thinking about proposing to me."

Inuyasha just gave her a dumbfounded face. What was he supposed to do? Tell her the truth and then propose. Tell her the truth and just don't think anything of it. Or lie to her, and he didn't really want to lie, because in the end she would know the truth. Then she probably wouldn't forgive him.

"I've been thinking about it. I was thinking about proposing to you, and then having a wedding during the summer. Now that I think of it, it was a stupid thing to even consider."

"Oh," Kagome said in a sad tone. She was getting all excited about him asking her. Then he dreams and hopes and even desire had just died as he said those words to her.

"Well my mom said that the best thing for us to do was to pretend that we are engaged and get the night over with. I'll go down stairs and greet our guests." Kagome said while leaving the bedroom.

Inuyasha could really tell that he had hurt her feelings by saying what he did. He didn't even know where that came from. They were still a couple right? Probably not anymore, he knew that he wouldn't want to go out with somebody that could say that without a different change in tone, or emotion.

Inuyasha got up and then went downstairs to greet the guest as well. Soon later on they opened the gifts that they had gotten. They had gotten money, checks, house appliances, and even a couple of baby things, for in the future. Kagome seemed happy with all the things she had gotten, but every time she opened a present she would look over at Inuyasha, and then frown.

She wanted to marry Inuyasha, have kids, and have a family. Now that would never happen, that was what stayed in her head the whole time she opened all the presents.

Everybody left early, and Inuyasha and Kagome were the ones whom had to clean up the mess from every one. Silence stayed inside the house from the two. Other then when they were picking something up and it made a crumble sounds, or a crash sound.

"Are you going to be quiet all night?" Inuyasha finally broke the silence looking over at the angry looking Kagome.

"What do you want me to tell you? You say that you considered marrying me and then you say it's stupid. So what am I a stupid girlfriend? Am I not worthy of being your wife?"

"I never meant any of that."

"Sure you didn't. Then don't say things that you don't mean."

"Do you really want to know what is going inside my head?"

"Yes!"

"I want to marry you so bad. I have had the ring for the past week. I've been waiting for the right time. Every time I try to ask you something else happens. I love you so much. I am afraid that you will deny me. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to you, because of me. What is somebody like me supposed to do, when there in love so deep they can't get out, even if they wanted to."

Kagome just stood there. As if somebody just struck her upside the head with a baseball bat.

"Are you going to say something? I just told you the entire truth about everything, and you're just standing there." Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know what to say."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there, while he waited for her to say something else.

_**Okay well that is kind of a cliffy, but oh well. Please review. And don't forget to check out my other story lines!**_


	19. Saying yes

_**Okay sorry for the long update. I was getting into trouble with my folks, and then I got a boyfriend. So I've been pretty busy. Also we're doing a lot of things at school. So lot of things to do in such a short time!**_

Chapter 19:Saying yes

Kagome still just stood there and just stared. She was in awe, and seemed to not able to get out of that state. Inuyasha had gotten finally pist off enough to where he left. As soon as she heard the door slam, Kagome got out of her trance. She looked over at the door, and realized that Inuyasha had just left. She started to head for the door and realized she wasn't really dressed for outside. It was probably a bit chilly and she needed to put on some shoes. So she ran into her room and did the following. Then she ran out. She knew that Inuyasha was never at his house, and then she knew the next place that she had found him a couple of times before. She ran towards the park with her breath starting to get heavy. She was in a running zone, she forgot about her side pain and started to run faster and faster. Then she stopped running, putting her hands on the top of her head so she would be able to breather again. She looked around and saw no one. Then she saw a shadowy figure in the slide, so she walked over to the jungle gym and started to climb it.

It made her reminisces the good old times when she was younger and she would hang out at this same park. It was the place where she got her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first heart break. She had made new friends hear and hugged the ones that were about to departure. She went over to the shadowy figure who was sitting right in the entry way of the slide. She put her hands on his shoulder, and he looked around. She glimpsed a small tear in the corner of his eye before he turned back around.

"I'm sorry that I didn't reply. What was I supposed to say?" Kagome said while starting to sit next to Inuyasha.

"I don't know what you are supposed to say. I can only think of what you could possibly say."

She looked down at the ground. Avoiding eye contact. Then she finally spoke.

"What would you want me to say?" Kagome asked.

"I would want you to say. Yes I want to marry you too in a happy and cheerful voice. Say that you do love me with all your heart. Say that you want to be with me with me for the rest of my entire life." Inuyasha rambled on.

Kagome's turned cherry red, as she blushed so wildly. She knew everything he had just said was entirely true. Now she just had to tell him. Maybe after she told him all of this maybe he would reject her, because he was tired of everything.

He looked up and her. He could tell that she was thinking intensely

"Inuyasha I love you with all my heart. I would love to marry you!" Kagome said while looking at him with a huge smile on her face. His eyes bulged wide open with excitement. She hugged him with all her might while he did so back.

They got ready to leave, but then Inuyasha pulled her back. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on her left ring finger. She stared at it in awe for some while. Then she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then took his hand and started to walk.

They saw there way back to Kagome's house. Her mother was sitting on the living room coach. She had a smile on her face, for she knew what had happened and what was going on. They walked into the room and Kagome only showed her mother the gorgeous ring that was on her finger. Her mother gave her a smirk and a wink and then said "Congrats."

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Her mother went upstairs into her bedroom while Kagome and Inuyasha were left by themselves. As Kagome looked down at her ring a few more times and then looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch watching television.

She looked at what he was watching and it was Kids Next Door. She laughed at the cartoon. He looked over to his content fiancé. He kept on saying that word inside his head. He never imagined that he would be calling Kagome his fiancé.

They watched television till they both fell asleep in each others arms. Kagome's mother shook Kagome's shoulder the next morning. Kagome's eyes shot right open and gave her mom and angry look. Kagome then looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the fire place. It said five. So Kagome had only an hour and a half till school was about to start.

Her mother left the room and went inside the kitchen where she had been hiding lately. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and woke him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock as well. Then looked at the smiling Kagome who was sitting right next to him.

He got up and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips, and then got up. They both walked into the kitchen. Her mother had fixed them waffles, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. Kagome sat down and waited till her food was at the table.

Inuyasha made Kagome's plate and then his own. He served Kagome and then sat down with his plate. He had forgotten the syrup so he got up and went into the pantry. As Kagome started to eat her bacon. Her mother made her bacon just the way she liked it. Not to fatty but not to crunchy. Inuyasha came back to the table smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was happy that he was happy. She had never seen him this happy since she had met him.

Kagome had finished her breakfast first, she put her dish in the sink and went upstairs. She stared at her closet door, thinking of what to wear to school. She didn't care, for her ring was the only thing that she wanted to.

Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know what to wear today. I'm just brain dead." Kagome said while still looking at her closet.

"Well how about you wear clothes," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I already know that."

Kagome saw a green skirt and a white top. She showed them to Inuyasha and he nodded in an agreement. She went into the bathroom and changed and she twirled around for Inuyasha. He whistled and howled to mess with her. She blushed and then they looked at the clock.

They wanted to leave early since they were going to walk to school, so they said there goodbyes to Kagome's mother and left. As the left the house Kagome stretched, her arms flying in the air. Inuyasha adored the way she did this, one of the best traits of her. Kagome took his hand and they walked to school with one another.

They talked most of the way, and the other time they were looking at the scenery. It was almost summer and everything looked so beautiful. Kagome was anticipating the summer. That was when she was hoping she could marry Inuyasha. On the beach, in front of many guest. So she could hear the ocean, and smell the air.

When they were walking inside the school buildings everybody was telling them congratulations. Some people even came up to them and said there sorry's for not been able to come to there party that night. Kagome just nodded, and Inuyasha seemed so happy. His eyes had a certain sparkle in them, his laugh was loud and bright, his smile was gleaming.

Kagome had never seen him this cheery. She liked it, but if he ended up like that all the time she would have to shoot him. As she went to her first class her teacher just gave her a nasty look. Ms. Kiana was always against the two's relationship, but Kagome never cared. Inuyasha always had a cow about it and blew up in her face.

As class started whenever Kagome didn't have her hand up she would call upon her. That was just mean because when she didn't have her hand up that was indicating that she didn't know the answer. There was only a couple more minutes left to class. Class today was longer, because of school difficulties and so they would have the rest of there classes the next day. For Kagome was glad to know that she didn't have to see Kiana the next day or the one after that. That day Kagome wouldn't be at school, Kagome had to go somewhere with her mother. As the bell rang Ms. Kiana asked for Kagome to stay after.

"Yes?" Kagome asked in an innocent tone.

"I just wanted to say congrats on your proposal. I'm sorry that I was kind of hard on you today. Just because you were having a wonderful time last night and this morning doesn't mean I'll cut you any slack. Next year your going to be going to college. You're a bright young woman and would probably be accepted to any college. In college they just tell you what they want. If you don't do it, you fail. They don't help you out, they just expect everything from you. I'm just for warning you. I don't want you to drop out, I want you to succeed in life."

"Well thank you. It's good to know that teachers actually care about there students." Kagome said while exiting the classroom. Inuyasha was outside of the classroom leaning against the lockers. He saw Kagome and stood straight up.

"So what did she want?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said congrats to us. And she was telling me about difficulties of head of me."

"So I guess she isn't that big of a bitch."

"No she is alright."

_**Really late update yes I know. I'm having problems with my laptop connection, but I finally able to get on and finish the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and thank you for all those who have reviewed.**_


	20. Changing my ways

_**P.S. The sequel is called "A New Beginning" Already out!**_

_**Okay well this is the last chapter of the story. Don't worry in about a month I will start a sequel. This chapter will kind of leave you off in a strange way. Also this will be the longest as well, because it's the last. The reason why I'm leaving it off here and going to do a sequel later on is because I want to finish my other stories. So then after I'm done with those all my time will be for the sequel. Thank you so much everybody who has ever reviewed my story. I got past my goal of 100 reviews and I have to thank so many people. At the end of the chapter it will have the usernames of everybody who has reviewed. Well since I bet I'm boring you with all this I'll go straight to my final chapter of: "Change your Ways"**_

Chapter 20: changing my way

The day was over for the two, and there seemed like there was nothing to do. As everybody was getting to go swimming and going to play volleyball Kagome just didn't feel like she was in the mood to play or do anything. She had been worn out for all the commotion that had been going on lately. So she just needed a day to herself. Inuyasha decided to give Kagome some time to herself and walked to his house.

As he entered his house, Sesshomaru and Rin greeted him at the door. Rin had moved in with Sesshomaru. They were engaged, but Sesshomaru wanted to wait till Rin was out of high school, and was stable. So there wedding wasn't going to be for another year approximately.

Inuyasha just dogged the couple and went into his bedroom. He looked at her closet that was completely bare. It seemed like eternity since he had actually seen his bedroom. He looked down at the ground that was filled with clothes, and magazines, school books, and who knows what. Inuyasha started to get frustrated with the way the room was looking. He got up and started to clean his bedroom. Time seemed to be ever so slow; he went to his desk where a computer sat on. He turned it on while loud beeps were heard. He hadn't turned it on since he had moved there. He never had time to do anything. He was either with Kagome, thinking of Kagome, or trying to make everything right with her. She was his life. Except he needed his own life at times as well. It felt so strange not to be with her for more then a couple of hours.

Inuyasha couldn't handle being so silent so he left his bedroom searching for the phone. You could hear Rin giggling in Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha had never dared to enter Sesshomaru's room while Rin was in there. He didn't want to know what they were doing. He found the phone just lying on the couch. He sat down and dialed Miroku's phone number. They two hadn't hung out in a while so this was probably one of there biggest chances for a while.

The phone rang and Inuyasha sighed for it seemed forever till Miroku answered the phone.

"Miroku here,"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, why aren't you with your chick?"

"She said that she needed some time to herself."

"Dude that is a bad side. That means that she is going to break up with you."

"Like I'm going to listen to a pervert who doesn't even understand the word no. So what are you doing today?"

"I think I might go hang out at the beach. It's almost summer."

"Are you going with Sango?"

"No, I'm going by myself. Girl hunting."

"Dude I'm coming with you then. Not for the girl hunting, but I need to get out of my house."

"Okay, I'll come over there and I'll pick you up."

"Okay later."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and looked around his house. It didn't look different, but it felt really different. The house was dim, the kitchen had been spot less other then the sink that was filled with dirty dishes. The living room had clothes everywhere. Everything is the same as he had seen it the last time. Maybe it was because he never liked it here much. He never liked being at home, that is why him being there was just driving him mad. He stated to pick up the clothes that layed on the floor. He smelt one shirt, he felt like he was going to faint. He wondered if Sesshomaru even knew how to clean his own clothes. When the floor was clean he divided to the clothes by, color, whites, and darks. He was going to do the laundry.

He first put the darks into the wash machine and then headed to the kitchen. The dishes in the sink were all nasty looking. It must had been at least a month since somebody had cleaned them. He started the water and emptied the sink. He put the dirty dishes onto the counter. The water had gotten hot, and he put a plug in the sink. He put dish soap into the sink. He put some of the dishes in there and let them soak for about five minutes. They needed to soak for it he didn't soak them it would take him all day just to get one plate cleaned.

The door bell rang and Inuyasha wipe his hands dry with a rag. He opened the door and Miroku stood there smiling.

"So are you ready to go?" Miroku asked.

"Not exactly, I still need to finish the dishes and put one more load into the wash machine."

"Wow, you're cleaning. Well I guess I'll just come in and keep you company." Miroku said while inviting himself in and looking around the house. He was quite amazed on how clean Inuyasha could be at times. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television while Inuyasha went back to the kitchen to finish.

In no time, Inuyasha had finished what he wanted to be finished and they left. They went straight to the beach. When they got out of Miroku's car there were plenty of people every where scattered on the beach. As Miroku and Inuyasha took off there shirts everybody at the beach was staring.

Miroku smiled, he liked this attention, Inuyasha on the other hand was avoiding all eye contact with every girl who passed. Kagome could be at the beach and if Inuyasha got caught at looking at a girl would get him into some serious trouble.

Inuyasha followed Miroku until Miroku was in the middle of a mob of girls. Inuyasha found a spot right in front of the beautiful lake. He looked at it, while the sun set. It sky with its beautiful oranges, blues, pinks, purples and other mystical colors you only could see in these wonderful parts of nature.

Inuyasha had been noticing different sides of him lately. He had his mature side, his angry side, his artistic side, his romantic. So many things to him that just makes him who he is. He would had probably have never found this out for if Kagome wouldn't have pointed them out.

"Hey, what wrong" Miroku said while walking towards Inuyasha. He sat down about a foot away from Inuyasha and then looked up into the sky.

"Nothing, just chillin. Thinking about things I never really think about. It's hard for me to be away from her."

"You guys haven't even been away from each other for more then six hours."

"Yeah I know, but she is my life. There really isn't anything I can do about that."

"I understand how you feel. I feel that way with Sango."

"It's not that obvious."

"What do you mean man?"

"Well your always groping on other woman. How is she supposed to know that?"

"Well I try not to grope her as much. And say that I'm wrong when she slaps me for touching or looking at other women."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth and stop being such a pervert."

"Dude your so smart." Miroku said and then he hugged Inuyasha. (A/N not in like a "I want you" kind of way, but the way guys hug)

Inuyasha and Miroku left and while they were on the way home they saw Sango sitting on the corner with her face in her hands. Miroku pulled up next to her, Sango looked up and she started to walk away. Miroku got out of his car and ran up to her.

"Just let me go!" Sango screamed as he pulled her back.

"What is going on?" Miroku demanded to know what was going on.

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and just cried her eyes out. She had been depressed for the last couple of months and she had cut herself once again. Nobody knew of this. Miroku embraced her, giving her comfort. Sango pulled away from him and showed him her bloody wrists. Miroku just stared at her arms. She always seemed so strong and she did such a weak thing.

"Why?" Miroku asked as he still examined her arms.

"You don't understand. Nobody understands. I'm going through so much pressure. I'm tired of it all, I'm tired of life. Can't you see, I tried to kill myself."

Miroku just embraced her. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. He didn't want to believe it, for the truth just hurt him. How could he help her, he felt as if this was all his problem. If only he noticed her a little bit more, if only he spent more time with her, if only he listened more. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do now since it was already done.

Miroku grabbed her hand and walked to his car. He needed to get her away from public. As people stared and people cheered. It was nobody's business, but theirs. Inuyasha just sat there quiet. He heard everything and he was in shock. What if he did something stupid like that as well? Sango was always strong in many aspects, and so was Inuyasha. So would he break to?

Miroku drove over to Kagome's house. Inuyasha got out of the car and walked up to Kagome's doorway. He rang the door bell and no one responded. So then he knocked on the door and then he saw Kagome running towards the door. She opened it and smiled and gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha gave her a little squeeze and when Kagome got out of the hug and looked into his eyes she knew that something had gone wrong.

"You need to come with us." Inuyasha said in the same tone of voice.

"Okay hold on." Kagome said while going pack inside her house. As she packed her things that only took minutes to do it felt like hours. Inuyasha rang the door bell, and Kagome came out with a huge yellow backpack on her shoulders. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the car where Sango sat still in the back just staring out the front window, and Miroku looking down at the car pedals. Kagome got in quietly and sat in the back with Sango trying to find out what was wrong. As soon as Sango told it grew silent the rest of the way over to Miroku's house.

The silence was killing Inuysha, for when silence was about he always got lost in his thoughts. Something he had never liked doing. His thoughts always carried him places he had never thought of in his life.

Miroku parked the car in his driveway and got out of the car. Not even looking back at the other three. He opened his front door to and just left it wide open. Inuyasha was the next one to get out then the two girls who followed right behind. It seemed as if Miroku was having a harder time with this then anybody.

The all sat around in the living room. All just staring at the floor, trying to think of something to say, but nothing ever seemed like the right thing.

"Sango?" Miroku said while he started to look at her. Her heard shot up and looked into his handsome eyes and just got lost.

"Yes?" Sango replied as she waited for what he was going to say.

"You know that I love you and I care for you more then anybody on this planet right?" Miroku said while walking over to her. Her face was in shock, he had admitted everything.

Inuyasha got up in rage and left the house. His thoughts had finally gotten to him, telling him that Kagome wasn't the right one.

As Kagome ran for Inuyasha and got up to him she shouted his name. He looked back and as a tear rolled down his cheek he said " I got you to change your ways, but I don't think I can ever change mine."

_**Okay well you guys now have to wait for a sequel, but until then you should check out my other stories, and review this one, tell all your friends and just wait!**_

_**Inuyasha'sgirl951**_

_**Chii567**_

_**InuYahsa-luver235**_

_**Taigo**_

_**Shadow**_

_**Demons-Heart**_

_**Foreverluv**_

_**Kagome1312**_

_**Inu-freak1116**_

_**Kjinuyasha**_

_**Sessishot2005**_

_**Pinkdmnd**_

_**kagomeP**_

_**Icecube10**_

_**Monique**_

_**Inu-Kag-inlove**_

_**Don'tbreakme**_

_**Darkness spreads**_

_**KrazedKitty**_

_**Kagome-05**_

_**Kagome818**_

_**Darkangle4056**_

_**Red Skyies**_

_**Kagome of Darkness**_

_**PhoebeVanilla66**_

_**Forbidden Miko**_

_**Dark-Dragon-Chik**_

_**crazyFORvampires**_

_**inuyasha kagome2gether**_

**_So there is all the people who have ever reviewed my story. If it wasn't for them I would had never gotten this far. Thank you all! P.S. The sequel is called "A New Beginnin"_**


End file.
